


Coming Home

by hasenbrot (antrazi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Edible Underwear, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/hasenbrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back together after a hunt/angelic duty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Dad knew he was a very lucky archangel. Gabriel wasn't sure what he had done to earn it, but he really didn't care at the moment, seeing his lover draped enticingly on the bed. Sam acted coy but the way he presented his naked upper body in the best way in the dim light made very clear that was just what it was - an act. "Hello big boy. Miss me?"

Gabriel was sure on of these days he would die simply because of Sam's glorious dimples. Seeing his open smile change to a seductive grin and a come-hither look reeled him in even before the hunter answered. "I may or may not have a surprise for you. I missed you."

A surprise? He reeled back to the really important part. It wasn't as if he had wanted to stay away from his hunter. "I missed you to." He took the few steps to his boyfriend and allowed himself a long and deep kiss. He had missed him a lot during his last trip and Sam's latest hunt.

"How about you open your surprise now." The suggestive tone and the way he gestured to the blanket covering his lower body gave Gabriel a million different ideas. So, it was this kind of surprise. He was looking forward to it.

Gabriel pushed the blanket out of the way and his mind stuttered for a short moment. Sam was clad in nothing else but edible underwear. He would enjoy every second of getting through that to get to his prize and the way Sam was looking at him his human was also looking forward to this. He kissed him again and started his thank you by working his way down to the underwear in question. It was good to be home.


End file.
